Kenji
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: Sort of similar to my story, "Suki." You should still check it out. SasuSaku.


I was coming back from the longest mission of my life. It had lasted twelve years. Tsunade had ordered me to leave the village when I was twelve. I knew I would be considered a missing-nin—to the village, that is.

But not to two people. Tsunade, who had sent me to feign betrayal and kill both Orochimaru and my brother, and Sakura, who I was in love with and secretly married to. I hadn't seen her in five years. I sent her letters, and she normally replied, but it was difficult. Only Tsunade knew of our relationship.

I had successfully killed Orochimaru, and, upon finding out that my brother was good and had been forced to kill my clan by the Elders, was ordered to bring him back alive.

We were walking home, tired, and we were almost there. I heard a sniffle and looked around. About twenty feet in front of us, there was a little boy leaning against a tree, curled up in a ball. He was sobbing.

He was wearing a blue shirt, and his hair was baby blue. He looked up. He tried to back away from us, looking frightened. His eyes were black. He said, "W…who are you?"

I knelt down. "Are you lost?"

He nodded. "I'm from Konoha, but I don't remember how to get back."

"How old are you?" Itachi asked.

"F-four."

I frowned. Why was a four-year-old all the way out here?

"Can you tell me how to get to Konoha? I want my mommy…"

"We're going to Konoha, ourselves. Do you want to come with us?"

He nodded.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Kenji."

My eyes widened. An Uchiha? It couldn't be…

I studied his face. He looked a lot like I had as a child, but for the long blue hair that was tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"What's your mommy's name?"

"Uchiha Sakura. But everybody thinks it's Haruno Sakura, on account a' my daddy doesn't live in the village, but they really are married, I promise!"

I smiled at him. This was my son. I had a little boy. How come Sakura hadn't told me?

"Well, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, and this is my brother, Itachi."

His eyes widened. "You're my daddy!" he shrieked, running to me and flinging his arms around my neck.

I hugged him tight. I almost cried, I was so happy.

"Mommy misses you a whole lot, just wait until she sees you! She'll be so happy!"

"I miss Mommy, too," I said. "Kenji, I'm so glad I'm finally coming home."

"Me, too. Did you know about me?"

I shook my head. "No, Mommy never told me. But I'm glad I have you now. Why were you in the forest?"

"I ran away from school."

"Why?"

"'Cause people make fun of me 'cause I don't have a daddy, but I do! And now I can show them 'cause you're coming home to live with me and Mommy, right?"

I nodded. "That's right."

I picked him up and we started walking home again. He fell asleep in my arms. Itachi quietly said, "I didn't know you were married, Sasuke."

"Sorry. Yeah. Six years ago."

"You were eighteen?"

I nodded.

"What does she look like? I might remember her."

"She's about 5'2", and she's definitely…_matured_ since the last time you were in the village…and her hair is long. Or it was last time I saw her."

"I remember her…she was so cute…and she's strong now. She killed Sasori."

I nodded. "Hey…'Tachi?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Did you like the Akatsuki?"

He sighed. "That's difficult to say. Did I like the premise of it? No. The people…well…it's difficult. Konan and Nagato weren't ever actually cold-blooded killers. Neither was Deidara, really. He just wanted someone to praise him for once. The rest annoyed the hell out of me. I know _you_ didn't like it."

I nodded. "That's true. I am _so_ ready to be a leaf nin again."

"Me, too, little brother. Me, too."

We arrived at the gates and the guards tried to seize us. Itachi easily took them out (unconscious, not dead) and we went to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door. I heard voices on the other side.

Itachi opened the door and we walked in. Sakura was standing there. "Shishou, let me go find him! It's my _son_ we're talking about here!"

"_No_, Sakura, you're _very_ sick! I can't let you go! I've already sent Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto looking for him. Besides, he couldn't have gotten far. He's four years old!"

"One: what if someone took him? Two: he's a four-year-old with both Uchiha _and_ Haruno blood! He could get plenty of places!"

I cleared my throat.

Sakura whirled around and saw Kenji before she saw me. "Kenji!" she exclaimed, taking our son from my arms. She hugged him tight.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded, not tearing her eyes away from the child's face.

"He's asleep," I said.

She looked up at me, hearing my voice, and put Kenji down on the couch. She threw her arms around me and exclaimed, "SASUKE-KUN!"

I hugged her tight and she kissed me, hard.

After we pulled apart, I said, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I…I didn't know how." She looked afraid.

I softened and kissed her again. "I don't care, I'm just glad I have him…And that I'm back with you."

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you, too. So much."

"You're sick?" I asked.

"I've been poisoned. The antidote's just taking a while to kick in. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's working, it's just slow."

I smiled and kissed her. I had a family again. My brother was a good guy, my wife was okay, and I had a son.

Life was good.

**A/N: Disgustingly similar to my story "Suki," right? **

**Right. But for those of you who like this kind of thing, here you go!**

**Also, thanks so much for pointing out that I had put the wrong gender pronouns in the middle of the story, ****xanimegirlxx808****. I fixed it. **

**R&R!**


End file.
